


Pushing Buttons

by mxnqle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First years as second years, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Non-Binary Yamaguchi Tadashi, Suggestive Themes, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Vice-Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Yachi Hitoka friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnqle/pseuds/mxnqle
Summary: Yamaguchi wasn't usually the type to get upset at things, but when they did Kei loved it. Now Kei does everything he can to push Yamaguchi's buttons.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 73





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, i'm sorry if this is shitty i didn't edit that well and also some characters are kinda out of character but yeah. hope you guys like it !!

Yamaguchi was cool, like super cool. It was embarrassing that it took Kei such a long time to notice. Honestly, he was glad that he had acted like such a whiney bitch when it came to volleyball. If he hadn't, Yamaguchi probably wouldn't have showed their more dominant side.  
Kei really liked the side of Yamaguchi that they had shown him at the training camp, though he would never admit it. It really made him...realize something about himself. Kei seemed to really really like when Yamaguchi yelled at him. It was truly nothing weird. If you asked Kei he would just say that he liked how Yamaguchi is more verbal about their opinions. That was part of it but he had also like the way they looked when they got angry, it was sort of cute? Sadly, Yamaguchi wasn't the type to get angry easily. Guess that just meant Kei would just have to pull it out of them, right?

"You're coming over later, right Tsukki?" asked Yamaguchi, grabbing his sleeve to get Kei's attention.  
"Well I already said I was, right Tadashi?" Kei replied with a smirk knowing what was about to come.  
"Tsukki," Yamaguchi started, dragging out his name, "you know I hate when you call me that!" They gripped harder on Kei's sleeve. Kei just laughed in response. He knew it got on his friends nerves. They'd always been embarrassed when people called them by their first name.  
The two of them had reached Yamaguchi's classroom. They were in their second year now and sadly not in the same class anymore. Yamaguchi reached their hand up to touch Kei's face, "I'll come get you at lunch, okay?" Kei nodded in response watching Yamaguchi smile before walking into their class.  
Their relationship had really started to change once they started second year. Don't get it wrong, they were still friends, but sometimes it didn't seem like that's all they were. Just friends didn't look at each other the way they did. Just friends weren't that touchy with one another. Just friends didn't flirt with each other, at least Kei didn't think they did. Kei knew he had feeling for Yamaguchi, he's known since they had started high school. The difficult part was trying to figure out if Yamaguchi reciprocated those feelings.  
Class had gone by fairly quick. Kei and Yamaguchi had went to the roof to eat lunch, they were soon joined by Yachi, Kageyama, and Hinata. The five second years had grown closer since the previous year. Yamaguchi and Yachi had become good friends, Kei liked Yachi so it didn't bother him. Hinata and Kageyama were the problem. They were interesting to be around but after roughly 15 minutes it got tiring. 

Practice had ended and the pair had departed from the rest of the team. There was always a comfortable silence when it was just the two of them. Kei had ditched the big chunky headphones and opted for a pair of regular earbuds. He still kept them in on his walk home, the music barely audible incase Yamaguchi wanted to talk to him.  
Yamaguchi opened their front door, grabbing Kei's hand leading him to their room. "Yachi and I went to the mall this weekend...I got new clothes."  
"Hmm, can I see?" Yamaguchi's face lit up at this, quickly grabbing the pile of clothes on his dresser. Kei sat on the bed watching as Yamaguchi frantically shed their school uniform. Kei knew how much his friend liked showing off. He knew it would make the other smile, Kei himself also didn't mind watching Yamaguchi show him their new outfits.  
Yamaguchi turned towards Kei, "alright, what do you think?" They were wearing an oversized olive green sweater with a black and white plaid skirt. The black thigh high socks were the cherry on top of the whole thing. Kei smiled and moved to the end of the bed to get a better look.  
"Jesus, Tadashi. You're gonna turn me gay."  
"Tsukki…you are gay." Yamaguchi deadpanned.  
Kei let out a laugh. He grabbed the hem of the skirt, pulling Yamaguchi closer to him. "You look really nice in this. I think you should wear it all the time." Yamaguchi lowered their head to hide their blush, not noticing Kei take out his phone.  
"Back up a little, I was see the whole thing." Yamaguchi's eyes widened watching Kei lift up his phone.  
"Tsukki, wha-"  
"What? You look cute and I need more pictures of you on my phone." Kei snapped a picture, and another, and another.  
"Tsukki you know I don't like when people take pictures of me. It's embarrassing." Kei continued to ignore them, taking more and more pictures. Yamaguchi was starting to get upset at Kei blatantly ignoring them.  
A more serious tone took over Yamaguchi's voice, "Tsukki, fucking stop."  
Kei paused, surprised at the sudden change of tone. Despite that he still let out a smile, "aww come on Tadashi. Just one more?"  
"Why are you smiling?" Yamaguchi asked, still mad but also a little confused.  
"You never get angry with me and I don't know why. I try so hard but you always stay so calm. I like seeing you get all riled up, it's hot." Kei decided this was a good time to put away his phone and grab his school work, letting Yamaguchi process what he had just said.  
"Wait- What the fuck" Tsukki? Hold on, what?" Yamaguchi grabbed onto Kei's wrist making him face the other.  
"Yeah, just like that." Kei's free hand rested on Yamaguchi's thigh.  
"Tsukishima I swear to god if you're just messing around with me I'm going to be so pissed."  
"Why would I mess with you like that? I'm not that mean, am I?"  
"Let me kiss you." Kei nodded at this, letting Yamaguchi grab his face and move to his lap. Kei placed his hands on Yamaguchi's waist as the other placed a gentle kiss on Kei's lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds and it felt as if every decision in life had led to this exact moment. "I've been waiting to that since middle school." Yamaguchi said, letting out a sigh.  
"Are we dating now?" Kei asked.  
"I mean, we basically have been for a few months. I guess we just didn't realize it."  
Kei responses by going in for another kiss, letting Yamaguchi push him back onto the bad. 

Kei and Yamaguchi had been dating for two weeks now. They didn't tell anyone but the team seemed to pick it up. Though not many things changed between them some did. They help hands when the walked home, snuck kisses before practice, and called half of the time they hung out 'dates.'  
It didn't take long for people to notice. Yachi didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable bringing it up and the other two second years were to dumb to notice. Noya on the other hand was way to nosy to not say something.  
"Hey my favorite vice captain, how are you doing?" Noya had asked.  
"That's a strange way to greet people you know? Do you need something?"  
"Well I've just noticed that you and Tsukishina have been a lot closer lately. As the nice Senpai I am I just wanted to tell you to be careful and use protection." Before Yamauchi got the chance to answer' Noya was gone.  
Confused, Yamaguchi walked off to pick Kei up from his class. Kei greeted them with a kiss on the cheek grabbing their hand to head over to the roof.  
When the two got there the other three second years were already in their usual spot. Not many people came up to the roof for lunch so it was usually just the five of them. Yachi greeted the two of them while Hinata and Kageyama were bickering about who knows what.  
"Yamaguchi, you never told me if that skirt fit? Did you try it on yet?" Yachi asked, taking a sip of her water.  
Kei answered for him, "yeah, they did actually! Do you want to see?"  
"Tsukki, stop." Yamaguchi's face immediately hardened, knowing Kei was about to show Yachi those embarrassing photo's.  
"Sorry Tadashi, I can't hear you." Kei took his phone from his back pocket, opening his photo's. Yamaguchi reached their hand forward to try and take Kei's phone who immediately grabbed their wrist. He handed his phone to Yachi that was opened to the folder he had just of Yamaguchi.  
Yamaguchi whined at Kei pulled them into him, wrapping both his arms around Yamaguchi so they weren't able to grab the phone.  
"Yamaguchi, these are so cute! Why are you so embarrassed?" Yachi asked her friend who was still kicking around in Kei's arms.  
"Because Tsukki is annoying and I hate him."  
All of the noise must have got the attention of the freak duo who both stared with a dumb look on their face. Hinata was the first to speak, "Tsukishima, are you feeling well?"  
Kei looked at Hinata puzzled. "Well because you're like touching people and aren't being a bitch. Are you sick or something?" The ginger continued.  
"Okay but it's Yamaguchi, they're different. You're such an idiot," Kageyama replied. "I was gonna ask if you two were dating?" This caught everyone off guard. No one was so forward about asking and the last person they expected to ask was Kageyama.  
Kei glanced to Yamaguchi as if to ask if he was allowed to tell the others. Yamaguchi nodded with a smile, "yeah, we are actually. We got together a few weeks ago."  
"Makes sense, good for you guys." Kageyama proceeded to turn back to Hinata and tell him how much of an idiot he was. Just like that the conversation was over, it was a lot easier than either of them expected. Lunch ended soon after and everyone headed back to their respective classes.

They were at practice now and Kei was feeling annoying today. He decided he would try to get Yamaguchi upset. Yamaguchi was vice-captain this year which meant they cared a lot more about their team than they usually would. This also meant that getting them upset was a lot easier.  
One of the first years was practicing his blocks and couldn't seem to get any of them. Kei saw this as an opportunity as the first year vocalized his frustration.  
"I don't understand why you're so upset, this is just a club after all." The words were loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear who quickly whipped their head around. The first year blinked at him and tilted his head. "Yeah, you're getting worked up over a club. It's really no big deal, it's just a stupid club." Kei continued. He looked over as Yamaguchi stormed over to Kei and pulled him away, quickly apologizing to the first year and telling him to keep working on his blocks. Kei saw Yachi stare at the two who were headed out of the gym.  
"What the fuck is your problem? I thought we talked about this? I don't want to hear you be a whiny bitch about volleyball. If you hate it so much you can quit. What I especially don't want is for you to say stupid shit like that to the first years." Yamaguchi's face was getting red, gaze not breaking from Kei.  
"Hmm, sorry Tadashi." Kei grabbed Tadashi by the waist, pulling their shirt up slightly to slide his hand on their skin.  
Yamaguchi took a deep breath and pulled away from Kei. They gazed up at their boyfriend, "we need to get back to practice. Save whatever this is for later, you're coming home with me remember." And with that they walked back into the gym, leaving Kei with a dumb look on his face. 

Kei decided that today he would walk faster than usual, thinking back to how Yamaguchi had acted during practice. Barely able to keep up, Yamaguchi help onto Kei's arm, almost jogging behind him.  
"Tsukki? Why are you walking so fast?" They knew the answer to that but it was always fun to act oblivious.  
"The way you talked to me during practice was so attractive. Your mom isn't home, right?"  
Yamaguchi let out a laugh, "nope, that's the whole reason I invited you over in the first place." The two teens turned onto Yamaguchi's street. Kei sped up his pace, finally reaching the house in one short minute. Yamaguchi quickly unlocked the door and brought Kei to their bedroom.  
Kei quickly threw his bag to the ground. He turned to Yamaguchi, picking them up and bringing the both of them to the bed. Yamaguchi had their legs wrapped around Kei's waist and was pressing quick kisses to his face and neck. Kei reached for Yamaguchi's shirt, unbuttoning it. "Fuck Tadashi, how did I get so lucky?" Kei moved away from Yamaguchi's mouth leaving sloppy, wet kissing down their chest.  
Under him, Yamaguchi let out a sigh and grabbed Kei's hair, lifting his face back up. They quickly flipped Kei over so now they were on top of him, straddling Kei's waist. "Come on Tsukki, I thought you liked when I was the dominant one." They laughed before connecting their mouths again. Yamaguchi bit Kei's bottom lip and slipped their tongue in. The only sound in the room was from their messy kissing and heavy breathing. Yamaguchi grinded into their boyfriend which earned a soft moan from Kei. Yamaguchi smirked at this, liking the power they held over Kei at times like this. Their lips parted, a small trail of spit leaving their mouths.  
Yamaguchi got up, turning off their main light and replacing it with the Christmas lights hung around their room. "Do you care what playlist I put on?" Kei shook his head and removed his shirt. Semi-loud music played through the small room. Yamaguchi quickly took off their shirt and pants before jumping back on to the bed to continue their fun.


End file.
